Problem: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{-8z + 6}{3z + 1} \times \dfrac{1}{6}$
Solution: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{(-8z + 6) \times 1} {(3z + 1) \times 6}$ $p = \dfrac{-8z + 6}{18z + 6}$ Simplify: $p = \dfrac{-4z + 3}{9z + 3}$